Square 6
The Citadel of Truth – Temple to Bahamut. Paladins, Clerics, and Monks devote their lives under The Platinum Guard. A life of study and bringing order to the disjointed islands. The Citadel is a quiet place of mediation where the lost may find refuge and the sick may find healing. The people of this island believe in spreading the light and warmth of their deity. The law is absolute at the Citadel of truth, infractions of any law are met with severe punishment, and evil doers beware. * High Speaker Solan – High Elf * The Platinum Guard sails the high seas and attempts to bring order and law to those who have none. They also seek to destroy the creatures of evil such as undead or the demonic foes of the abyss. Shimmering Port – Just south of the Citadel. Small port town; docks for the citadel itself. Any travelers that come to visit the Citadel of Truth docks here and then must make the pilgrimage through the plains of the Dragonfather to reach the Citadel. Has small simple businesses; mainly room and board for the visitors. Members of The Platinum Guard are stationed at the port to keep order. * Mayor Varn Doren – Dwarf Broken Ring Isle – This island’s land mass consists of a thin ring like half circle that surrounds a small island in the center. In the center island stands the Tower of Sorcery. This island was once a whole ring but an accidental magical burst of energy from a young mage blew part of it away and thus the name was changed. The Island is covered in strange statues of heads that weigh several tons and seem to be impervious to magical damage as they have withstood many a spell from the young upstart mages seeking what treasures lay hidden below. There is a rumor that beneath the heads is a tunnel system that leads to a treasure unlike any other in the world. * Strange head statues among island. * Treasure hunters frequent the island, but nothing has ever been reported found. Tower of Sorcery – Tower of magical study where wizards learn the way of the arcane through years of study in the great libraries of the tower, while at the foot of powerful masters of the arcane. Here you can also find sorcerers who learn to harness and control their talents to become powerful conduits of the arcane powers of the world. In the top of the tower is the Focusing Iris; The Icon of Eternity, a mystery from a time lost. * High Master Thannus '''– Half Orc leader of the school. '''Tea Ferry Island – Major trade hub. All of the worlds “fairy tea” comes from this island and is a closely guarded secret by the Magistrate. Fairy Tea is a popular non alcoholic drink across the world, especially among those of elven blood. It has a calming property about it. The fairy trees lining the back of the island awaiting harvest are heavily guarded. * Number of fine tailors reside here. * Lady Agatha Pennywort '''– Human '''Goose – The village of Goose is named after Goulder, the golden goose of the sky. This was the magical goose in possession of the storm giant Njal Stormwrath. It is said that a golden egg fell from the heavens and plummeted into the oceans below. From this golden egg the Islands of Goose, Harvest and the String Strip were formed. These are not originally pieces of the main land. * Golden Goose in a castle in the sky – brings fortune and wealth. * Mayor Anthony Goodwin * Fishing village Harvest – Farming village; grows the largest variety of crops in the world and produces in abundance. The fields of Harvest are especially fertile and most anything can be grown here. When the crops are flourishing, ships come from all over and leave with hulls filled with produce. Crops also grow year round in Harvest. It truly is a farmer’s paradise. * Magistrate Fargus Solomon String Strip – Narrow rock ledge covered in grass and thin trees. The wind blows harshly and few have made it to the end of the path. Too small to settle, but big enough for simple wildlife to habitat. At the end is a statue of a female looking like she is holding something but her arms are empty. * The String Strip is considered part of Harvest by most of the surrounding islands. Shattered Coast – Fractured coast of the main land. When the main land was fractured in the God's wrath many parts fragmented and floated off into the Great sea. The shattered coas are pieces of the main land that continue to sever and drift to the sea, becomming more densly packed with small islands over the course of time. * Merfolk have been frequenting the islands making it a haven for their people, safe from many of the surface dwellers. * Many merfolk attempt to lure travelers who adventure over to the shattered coast into a watery doom. Category:Thalinnia